We're All Made Of Love
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: Post Episode 25 Oneshot - Minori finally confesses her true feelings at Christmas, but to what end?


**We're all made of Love**

The school had decided to hold a Christmas Disco this year, and this time round Minori was part of it; red hair flying to music through song after song as though expending all the energy she had failed to release from the year before. Her outfit was a red dress with white fur frills and short sleeves; stopping above her knees. Taiga and Rujii were also floating about, Minori had already greeted the pair; Taiga was an honorary Christmas guest in an angel outfit and presumably dancing with Rujii at the minute.

As the song ended Minori stumbled from the centre of the floor feeling a bit dizzy. Truth was she'd had a bit too much punch, and something as ever was still missing. Someone was missing. She collapsed leaning against the table, her hands resting on the cold surface. _She_ was missing.

Ever since she'd stayed at her house when Taiga had finally confessed to Rujii, and she had said to her 'we need to move on and find someone who will return our feelings Minori. To find the one in whose eyes we sparkle as they sparkle in ours."

_Ami is sometimes so poetic. Always acting so mature. And yet the more I see of her there is a childishness and loneliness lurking beneath it all. But why is it her face that I always see now? Why is she always the one covering my back and looking out for me?_

A new song started to a racy dance tune.

_**Just try to break me,**_

_**Take everything away,**_

_**Just try to shake me,**_

_**Out of my place.**_

_Like hell! I am_ _immovable._ _No-one can reach me, would want to reach me now. Or rather no-one could shake me, except her. Well she doesn't look at me like that, I just want her to. _

_**Nothing's created,  
>And nothing is destroyed.<strong>_

_**Just try to tame me,**_  
><em><strong>You'll never find a way,<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no containing,<strong>_  
><em><strong>A moment to brake.<strong>_

_Never be contained! _Minori was aware she'd definitely had a bit too much punch by her distant laughter. Come to think of it though it was hot and she wouldn't have minded another. Her breath came out in shallow gasps.

_**Nothing's created,  
>And nothing is destroyed.<strong>_

_**Take it away,**_  
><em><strong>Never give this up,<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Throw it away),<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're all made of love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>(There isn't a way),<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're all made of love.<strong>_

Minori laughed loudly, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Like anyone would ever love me!" Violet eyes haunted her mind and she shut her eyes. "Like she'd ever love me like that!"

"Minori? Are you okay?"

Gasping Minori opened her eyes to be lost in lavender pools.

"A-Ami-chan!"

"Yo!"

Ami smiled but her eyes held a bit of concern, a gloriously beautiful black dress slinking tantalsingly about her curves.

"Are you okay Minori-chan?"

Minori felt herself nod even though her heart was straining with emptiness.

"Yeah I'm..." It was too painful to lie before her. Too, too painful.

"Minori?"

"You, you know how you said back then we should find someone in whose eyes we would sparkle as we sparkle in theirs?"

Ami nodded.

"Then why do I always pick the people who are out of reach?"

A tear slipped down Minori's cheek and she made to leave.

Ami grabbed her wrist.

"Who's out of reach Minori? You won't know until you confess to them you know?"

Minori shook off Ami's wrist as tears flew from her eyes and hissed.

"It's you Ami, alright? It's you! Now hate me as you wish."

Minori felt her stomach clench and fists tighten as she ripped free of Ami's grasp and half ran and half stumbled for the exit. Ami watched her go with wide eyes, then glanced down at the deep red nail marks across her wrist.

"So she does love me..." she whispered softly feeling the nail marks. Then she smiled and, having checked no-one else had noticed, moved out of the hall and into the fresh air of the campus.

In the night air Minori collapsed onto a bench and breathed deeply, wrapping her arms about her slim outfit. The air was clearer, giving some relief to her spinning mind, and the night sky was filled with the beauty of the stars. Then Ami appeared before her, black dress rustling against her trembling figure; stopping short of her with pale legs arcing down to a pair of shiny black heels.

"Why? Why do you keep chasing after me?" Minori cried out as she looked away across the rough wooden bench. "Wasn't my confession enough for you?"

Ami's breath suddenly felt so very close to her cheek. Minori looked round in surprise to find Ami's eyes locking with her own.

"Yes, it was enough."

Ami's eyes pulsated with warmth and Minori found herself swept away in them. A more physical warmth touched her lips and burnt down deep into her soul as Ami's eyes filled her world and she immersed herself in them. With body pulsating she pressed in to Ami and prayed that the moment would never end.

End it did though and as they pulled apart Minori could only gasp, "why me?"

Ami looked up at the sky as she answered.

"You know I've loved you from so long ago. The way you always remain so cheerful and optimistic despite the heavy burdens you carry. The way your eyes dance like cherry blossoms. The way that I feel so positive everytime you're near. You've sparkled in my eyes for so long now. But without hearing it from your own lips I haven't been able to act at all. I was so afraid my love was one sided."

She glanced back at Minori. "You know you really are hard to read at times, but that makes me want to know you all the more. So much more."

Minori gaped, wondering if this was all happening.

Ami gazed evenly at her.

"Please say it again; just once more so that I know that I'm not dreaming?"

"Say what?"

"You know..." Ami said pleadingly and at that moment it finally sunk in to Minori's slightly dizzy brain that Ami truly did love her.

She stood up.

"I love you Ami! You have sparkled in my eyes for so long now!" And with that Minori wrapped her arms around Ami's shoulders and buried her hands into the soft black silk about Ami's shoulders. "Please take care of me now and forevermore." Her lips met Ami's and the promise was sealed as the final strains of the song rang out from the hall in the background.

_**Never give this up,  
>We're all made of love,<br>We're all made of love!**_

* * *

><p><em>Just finished watching this series and really 3 this pairing. The song mentioned is by Ferry Corsten 'Made of Love'. I obviously don't own either that song or this anime - or else Episode 25 would have had Ami and Minori dating and a sequel show following them XD<em>


End file.
